Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, particularly to a display device for ultrasound energy.
Description of the Related Art
The conventional focusing-type ultrasonic apparatus can generate focused function by selecting suitable frequency range of 200 kHz to 2 MHz. Meantime, the focused area has sufficient high acoustic pressure so that capable of inducing localized blood-brain barrier (BBB) disruption, which is an important implication on noninvasively delivering drug into brain. Although the conventional focusing-type ultrasonic apparatus can induce localized blood-brain barrier (BBB) disruption temporarily, yet they are still high-frequency ultrasonic systems. Thus the invasive way has to be used to induce BBB disruption, and it still is concentrated to a small area. It is unable to reach the work of inducing larger area of BBB disruption. Also, the cost of system is pretty high and there are no more extensive applications.
Although the high-frequency ultrasonic system is easier to focus energy to the focal point, most energy is easy to be absorbed by hard tissues such as skull etc, thus the ultrasonic effect will be reduced. It can only be operated after the animal skull being removed; thus the high-frequency ultrasonic system is still an invasive drug release brain therapy system. Due to ultrasonic energy can only focus to a single focal point, it is unable to induce larger area of BBB disruption effectively. If one wants the apparatus to open BBB without removing the skull, then the ultrasound energy cannot be too low. However, too much ultrasound energy can directly damage capillary rather than opening the tight junctions. There are some technologies such as acoustic radiation force imaging that applies a sufficiently high and continuous-wave mode ultrasound to detect acoustic patterns; however, the receiving time of the technology is too long so that the distribution of signals is hard to be identified. Besides, since the excessive ultrasound energy required by this technology typically induces thermally and mechanically damages organism tissue, the purpose of using such technology to monitor the blood-to-brain permeability is not practical. To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a display device for ultrasound energy, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.